InfancyTwilight Children
by animerocker17
Summary: Based on zutarashewolf777's Infancy series. Mika and Kenai Zuko & Katara's kids have been given the task to find information to stop a rebellion that could end world peace. What happens when things get too out of control? R&R story better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

_Infancy: Twilight Children_

_Chapter 1: Dawn of War_

**Disclaimer**- Avatar the Last Airbender does not belong to me and neither does Mika and Kenai, they are property of Nick and Zutara-shewolf777, respectively. But the dumb shit I make them do dats' all me baby. Lol Also this fanfic contains some foul language. If you are offended by this then- Fuck You.

It has been years since the end of the Fire Nation's Imperialist World War and the world is on the rough road to peace. Zuko is now Fire Lord with Katara as is Lady. They have started a family with Kenai, the mischievous waterbender as their first born son, and Mika, the reserved but kind firebender. Despite the constant meetings, councils and negotiations, the royal family has lived a comfortable life. But all good things must come to an end. And not everyone wanted the war to end the way it did.

"Yahhhh…" Kenai yawned while walking to breakfast with Mika.

"You okay?" she asked. "You sound like you didn't get much sleep last night."

"Yeah, I just had a nightmare." Kenai answered her as if he a just gotten out of bed.

"Really? It must have been really bad to keep you up all night."

"I was being chased by a saber-tooth moose-lion."

Mika immediately began laughing.

Kenai snapped at her in a serious tone, "It's not funny."

Mika still laughing, "Yes it is."

"I'm serious. This huge saber-tooth moose-lion was chasing me down a forest or something and he was snarling at me like," and he tried to make growling and snarling sounds causing Mika to laugh even more. Kenai continued, "And all night long he was chasing me down a forest or something. And you know when you're being chase by a killer or a beast in the dream they can go as fast as they want but you can't fuckin'. It's like, 'AHH, COME ON. I CAN'T MOVE!' But the damn thing was like, 'gnarl sne, sne graackk, gnarl some more, sne.' And lightning was shooting out of his eyes and he was wearing loafers or something. I don't know.' All night long..." Kenai's words trailed off after that. Mika was laughing the entire time.

Just then, Iroh passed by. "Good Morning."

Only Mika replied. "Good Morning Uncle." That's when Iroh saw Kenai's tired expression.

"Are you alright? You seem very tired still."

"Sorry Uncle. I just had the weirdest dream."

All concerned he asked, "What was your dream?"

"I was being chased by a giant saber-tooth moose-lion."

"What? Are you serious? Hold on." With that Iroh reached into his sleeve to pull out a small, light blue book with a crescent moon and cloud on the cover. He opened it and started flipping pages.

"Uncle, what are you doing?" Kenai just had to ask.

With a matter-of-factly tone Iroh replied, "I have a dream book. I'm looking up saber-tooth moose-lions to see what they represent."

Mika and Kenai watch curiously as their (great) uncle kept flipping pages.

All of a sudden,"AH! Here it is, okay…saber-tooth moose-lion…chasing you…" Iroh stopped to stare blankly at Kenai and say, "You're gay."

Mika instantly busted out laughing.

"WHAT? But what about the lightning?"

Iroh continued to flip pages. "Okay, here we go. Lightning: emphasizes the gay. That's what it says. If there's lighting coming from the saber-tooth moose-lion then you're super gay. That's what it says right here." Iroh then raised the book and pointed the words super gay. "He wasn't wearing loafers was he?"

"OH NO!"

"Because that would mean that you are ultra, mega gay, like a superhero gay."

Mika just kept laughing, "Wait till Dad hears about this."

Kenai darted back, "You shut up, this coming from the girl who still goes to sleep hugging her stuffed koala-otter."

Mika suddenly stopped laughing and punched her brother in the shoulder and ended the conversation. With that little event behind them, they continued for breakfast.

Zuko and Katara continued down the hall toward the main board room, it was unusual to have meetings so early. Meanwhile, Katara sensed Zuko's feelings of annoyance and irritation.

"Is something the matter?" Katara asked her husband.

Zuko did not stop to reply, "How can you tell?"

"We've been married for seventeen years. You think I would know these things." She replied as a-matter-of-factly as possible.

"I'm getting tired of these meetings, and now we can't even have breakfast with the kids. It's just a bunch of old gas bags rambling on about nothing and I'm sick of it." Zuko was getting frustrated, quickly, which (as many of you already know) was not a good thing.

Katara stopped him, turned his head to face her, and put her hand on his shoulder, "Hey, I know it's hard and I'm just as upset as you are that we're losing time with our children but this is important." Like she had to reinstate the obvious, Zuko thought. Katara continued. "Not just for the Fire Nation or the world but for us. Once Aang passes the treaty, World Reconstruction will end and we'll have our lives back. We'll get to restore the Fire Nation and spend time with our children. I know it's difficult but trust me," she gave him a reassuring kiss. "It'll be worth it."

Zuko smiled, "It already is," and kissed her back. Whenever Zuko had doubts or was irritated by something, Katara always gave him strength to continue and make things seem less difficult or more rewarding.

They continued on to the main board room, standing proud, like royalty should.

Mika and Kenai finished breakfast and decided to go about to rest of there day.

Kenai

Kenai decided to get back at the old general who made his parents miss breakfast. Most of Kenai's friends (other Fire Nation nobles' sons) decided to help him because, "If you're not helping him, you're probably his target."

They were in the gardens, standing in front of the hallway with several barrels of fruit punch. "So, what did you have in mind Prince Kenai?"

"Yeah, what does the waterbending faggot prince and his squad of sorry excuses of Fire Nation Nobility doing today?" and ended with a smug laugh. Everyone turned to see a muscled, short-haired, arrogant teen wearing a black, no sleeve shirt and a scar across his face.

"Aw crap," were the first words that escaped Kenai's mouth. "What do you care Kazuma?"

"I don't, tell me anyway." Kazuma was the heir to one of the highest ranking nobles in the Fire Nation. His noble family was the one of the ones who supported the war from the beginning saying that it shows the superiority of their clan and the Fire Nation. As you can guess, they're not exactly favored during times of peace.

Kenai sighed, reluctant to tell him, "I'm gonna pull a prank on one of the old generals and these guys are helping me, so-"

"Another prank? Why don't you do something more productive like splash around with that sissy waterbending shit of yours?"

Kenai got angry. "You know, every time you interrupt me your penis gets smaller."

All the guys began to laugh when Kazuma put his legs together. "Screw you guys. I have better things to do then hang out with a bunch of pussies."

"Whatever." They all watched him leave. "All right guys, let's gets back to work."

Mika

Mika decided to catch up on some meditating since her parents were busy, and she didn't want to hang out with her brother's friends, or the other noble girls. She decided that the gardens (a different one, not the one Kenai is in) would be the best place to clear her mind and think.

Mika sat down with her legs crossed. She slowly began to close her eyes. She looked around and took note of everything around her, something Aang once told her to do before meditating. The turtleduck pond, the cool breeze, the lamp lit in the hallway, the soft grass beneath her, the girl yelling behind her…wait, what?

"Mika!"

"Eeek!" Mika turned her head back to a see a girl in a noble's dress with long glossy black hair. _Oh, it's just Xiaoyu_, she thought. "What is it?" she asked without sounding mean.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you but, well, umm…have you seen your brother around?"

"He's with his friends in the west garden." She turned around to continue meditating.

"Oh, thank you." Xiaoyu bowed and then took off.

She had scared her a little bit, but Mika decided not to think into it and continue meditating.

Kenai

"Okay, could you run this by me again?"

"Alright here's my plan. I learned how to make black ice a little while ago, so I've put black ice all around the floor of this turn here in the hallway, so when he comes over here I'll bend the ice into water and send him this way."

Still confused he asked Kenai, "That's part one, right?"

So Kenai continued, "Yes. Part two is why I asked you guys to get me all this punch." Then, Kenai bend the punch into several thin sheets of ice standing in front of the hallway.

"Okay, so when I send him coming this way you guys use firebending to melt the punch and that son of a bitch will taste payback in six fruity flavors."

The guys started laughing at Kenai's joke but stopped when they heard footsteps. "He's coming."

"Okay, here it goes." When Kenai saw the shadow he bended the black ice and sent the figure towards the ice punch sheets.

"Eeep!"

"Why did I hear a girl's 'eep' instead of a guy's 'whoa?'" But it was too late. The guys melted the sheets and Kenai stared in horror as a girl was sent threw the barrage of delicious fruity liquid.

The girl calmly stood up and with a confused look asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

"You didn't. He did," and pointed at Kenai.

"Xiao, I'm so sorry. I just…you weren't…but…uhh…enjoy your punch?" he asked nervously.

Xiaoyu looked as she was about to cry, but got angry instead. "You're such a jerk." And with that, she kicked him in the shin and ran in the other direction, crying.

"Oww." Kenai picked up his leg and started hopping in pain. "Wait!" Then he fell to one side. He decided not to get up. He was too ashamed at what just happened.

Zuko and Katara entered the board room expecting some good news and reports of progress with the Earth Kingdom. They were so wrong.

"My lord and lady we have a situation."

Zuko and Katara gave surprised looks and suddenly got a very bad feeling. "What is it?"

"Well all our forts on the southern coast of the Earth Kingdom have conquered several Earth Kingdom villages."

Zuko was furious, "That's impossible. I'm never authorized such actions."

The nobleman continued, "I know, but they have been putting down there Fire Nation flags in place for this one." He handed Zuko a small black flag with an insignia that showed a fiery skull with horns and an X over it.

"Send troops immediately to get rid of whatever or whoever is doing this." Zuko ordered with an enraged zeal.

"No." Katara interjected. "Sending troops and starting battles may harm civilians in nearby villages. If this happens the Earth Kingdom will see this as an act of war and could cause an international backlash against us denouncing the treaties and negotiations sending us back to square one."

_Damn, she's right_, Zuko thought. Just then, a general entered the board room holding several scrolls in his arm.

He kneeled, "My lord and lady," and got back up. "Intelligence reports of someone buy massive quantity of weapons and supplies. There is even one report stating a purchase of an enormous warship."

Zuko took the one of the scrolls and continued to look through them. "Who is doing all this?" There was a troubled tone in his voice.

"We don't know," the general continued. "But we suspect whoever is doing this, may want to restart the war."

Zuko and Katara exchanged glances. Katara asked her husband, "What are we going to do?"

Zuko started thinking. After a while he came up with an answer.

"We will send a small team to go and gather more in-depth intelligence on these war-starters immediately. We must stop this before it starts. General, gather a crew and a ship."

"Right away sir, but who is going to lead this mission?"

Zuko began to pace back and forth, "Someone we know, someone we can trust completely."

Katara also began to think for suitable candidates, until,

"I have an idea."

Author's Comments 

Okay, it probably looks weird I don't know why it just does.  
Taa-daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-da  
Here it is the first chapter of me fanfic. I know it might not be too exciting yet but this is just the first chapter. Trust me it'll get better.  
I got the whole saber-tooth moose-lion dream from Dane Cook's "Super Gay Crab Dream." So there I give him credit.  
Please comment with your HONEST opinion. I'm not gonna lie to you so don't lie to me.  
And (because I'm bored) here's something else-  
CHARACTER THEME SONGS FOR InfancyTwlight Children

Zuko & Katara-"Blurry" by Puddle of Mudd  
Kenai-"Original Prankster" by The Offspring  
Mika-"Snow (Hey Oh)" by The Red Hot Chili Peppers  
Thanx.


	2. Chapter 2

_Infancy: Twilight Children_

_Chapter 2: Dawn of War_

**Disclaimer**- Avatar the Last Airbender does not belong to me and neither does Mika and Kenai, they are property of Nick and Zutara-shewolf777, respectively. But the dumb shit I make them do dats' all me baby. Lol Also this fanfic contains some foul language. If you are offended by this then- Fuck You.

Kenai was in the gardens playing Pai Sho and drinking tea with Iroh. Even though it looked like he was playing, Iroh could tell he was distracted by something else.

"That was a poor move you just made. You have to focus, unless of course, there's something else on your mind."

"Yeah, sorry Uncle." Kenai sighed. He was obviously upset about something.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked handing him a cup of tea.

Kenai took the cup and started, "Well, I tried to get back at that general for making mom and dad miss having breakfast with us but I got a girl instead."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, I tried to apologize but she kicked me in the shin."

"Ouch."

"So should I go talk to her or something?"

"What are you crazy? You want her to kick you again?" Kenai shook his head. Iroh began to explain, "It's true that you need to apologize and explain to her what happened, but if you to right now she will still be upset and won't listen. You should wait till she calms down and then make amends."

"Alright, thanks Uncle."

Iroh nodded and then moved a Pai Sho tile. "And with that, I win."

"You always win. I hate Pai Sho. Let's play shogi."

Iroh narrowed his eyes, "I hate shogi."

Kenai and Iroh stared at each other for a long time with a gaze that seemed to say, _'you son of a bitch._' Just then Katara entered the room.

"Kenai!"

"Ahh!"

"Okay…your father and I need to talk to you in the main board room. Where's your sister?"

Kenai got up, "I think she's with the other noble girls."

Katara nodded, "You should probably come too Uncle."

Iroh began to get up, "I suppose so. It's not like there is anyone who can beat me at Pai Sho now," he said boldly.

Katara examined the board, moved one tile and then left. Iroh stared down at the board and realized that he just lost. "Oh, well maybe I reevaluates my life," and began to stroke his beard.

Mika crossed her arms and turned away. _This was a bad idea_, she thought. The other girls did nothing. One of them glared at her, as if she was waiting for Mika to leave. _Fine, I'll leave_. That's when Katara entered the room.

"Mika, your father and I want to talk to you in the main board room."

Mika took one last look at the girls and left. "Whatever."

Katara could tell she was upset. "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing."

Katara turned to the other girls and saw one of them is a smug smirk on her face. She glared at them and they all turned away. Katara didn't know what was wrong but whatever it was, it was their fault.

In the main board room, Mika and Kenai exchanged glances, sitting in front of the long discussion table. The bailiff entered and started the meeting.

"Rise for Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Katara." Everyone rose and sat back down when Zuko and Katara took their seats.

Kenai went first, "Okay look, I'm sorry for what happened and I didn't mean for her to get involved. It will never happen again…seriously, it'll never happen again."

Zuko raised his hand to stop Kenai, "Don't worry son, this has nothing to do with that," then Zuko realized something. "Wait, what _did_ you do?"

"Nothing," then Kenai gave a nervous smile.

"Nothing or…something?" Zuko stared at his son and Kenai began to sweat at the tension. He hated it when his father gave him, "_The Look_." Good thing Katara stopped it.

"Zuko!"

Zuko: Ahh!

"Right, anyways, Kenai, Mika, please listen carefully. General…"

"Thank you milady." The general got up and explained what had happened with the weapons and rebels. Mika and Kenai sat there, absorbing what they were just told.

"Where are you getting at?" Kenai asked suspiciously.

"I mean, what does this have to do with us…directly?" Mika asked still taking it in.

"We want you two to go out and gather intelligence and find out whoever is doing this. Then we shall send troops from every nation to stop the radicals."

"Yeah but, why us?" Kenai asked as if he was looking for a good reason to even consider doing this.

Zuko spoke up to persuade his son, "This mission is extremely delicate. Therefore we need to send someone we know well. Someone we can trust." Zuko extended his hand as if pointing to them.

"Also this seems like a great opportunity to get out of the palace and see the world a little bit like your father and I did," added Katara. Mika lowered her head and began to think.

"Let's do it."

Her brother got up and detested, "What?"

Mika continued, "I'm in."

"Thank you, Mika," then her mother gave a slight bow.

Kenai saw the odds against him and sat down with his arms crossed, "FINE. I GUESS I'll help…save the world."

Katara gave a small laugh, "Thank you, Kenai." Kenai smiled at her thanks.

"When do we leave for this mission?"

Zuko answered, "Tonight."

"Why tonight?"

Zuko continued, "This is a _secret_ mission and tonight is the semi-annual noble dinner party. Everyone will be too busy to notice you two leave."

Then Mika asked, "How much time do we have to complete this mission?"

Zuko answered bluntly, "Two weeks."

Kenai got up, appalled, "Two weeks! TWO WEEKS!" All the nobles and generals gasped, shocked at what Kenai had just done…until he cleared out earwax with his pinky finger. "I'm sorry. I had wax build-up. Did you say two weeks?"

Again, Zuko answered bluntly, "Yes. Yes I did."

"Oh, alright then," and Kenai sat back down.

Katara took a step forward. "After you leave, we will contact your uncle (Sokka), Aang, and Toph and inform them about the mission. Meanwhile, we want you send letters everyday telling us what you found. Okay?" They both nodded. "Good now go to your rooms and gather your belongings."

Hours later, the party went on its way. No one seemed to notice the royal family being absent since they were always fashionably late. Everyone was at the docks preparing to send off Mika and Kenai. The general, Zuko, and Katara stood in line waiting to say their farewells. Kenai went first.

The general gave a small bow. "All the preparations have been made Prince Kenai. You have full command of the crew."

"Thank you, general." Kenai gave a slight bow. Kenai then walked up to Katara who immediately hugged him.

"Please, be safe. And don't tease your sister."

Kenai laughed, "Okay Mom."

Kenai went to Zuko, who gave him (duel) broadswords. "In case there's no water to bend."

"Thanks Dad."

"Be careful son." Zuko extended his hand. When he took it, Zuko pulled him in for a hug and whispered in his ear. "I don't want any (teenage) boys hanging around Mika. If anything happens, I'll incinerate you."

"Literally or figuratively speaking?"

"That depends, what happened?"

"Nothing." Kenai gave a nervous smile.

Zuko put his hand on Kenai's shoulder. "Good luck son."

It was Mika's turn. The general had told her the same thing. When she went to Katara, they hugged.

"Be careful sweetie and write everyday."

"Okay Mom."

She went up to Zuko and he hugged her. "Remember everything I taught you and be careful."

"Yes Dad." They both went on then ship and gave one last wave.

But before they left Zuko pulled the captain toward him and told him, "Make sure to send me a full report with their letters. Don't leave anything out, got it?"

"Yes sir." With that the captain went on board.

As the ship took off, Katara put her hands together and gave a silent prayer, '_Yue, please, watch over my children_.' Once the ship left the horizon, she turned to her husband, "Come on, we should be getting back to the party."

Zuko nodded and made his way in that direction, "Right. Snobfest a go-go." Katara laughed at this.

Then a guard ran up to them. "Fire Lord Zuko, something has happened in the party."

Zuko' voice had become stern, "What is it?"

Mika saw the shore slowly disappear into the horizon, and then turned to her brother who was sulking with his arms crossed. "What's your problem?"

"Tonight is the noble dinner party and I pulled the perfect prank, but now I won't even get to see the reaction, which is like the funniest part."

Mika chuckled, "What, that bad?"

"I just wanted to see one of the guards come out all flustered and panicked and say…"

"Someone shit on the coats!"

Author's Comments 

Okay, how was that? Chapter 2 and-

Kenai-Hey. You're gonna kill me but I totally forgot to press 'save.'

Me-What?

Kenai-But I have good news.

Me-?

Kenai-I'm sorry.

Me-WHAT?!?

Anyways, you know the drill. Please comment and tell me what you think. That last sentence is another Dane Cook reference so, NO SUEING. Okay? Good. It might take a little longer for Ch3 to come out so have some patience and begins to cry don't forget me.

Please tell your friends about my fanfic.

Thanx


End file.
